Treasure Hunters
The Treasure Hunters are a group that plays a minor role in Jack and the Sky Kingdom, though one or two members have much bigger parts to play. They were a group consisting of Jack, Emma, Raphael , Rach Neumann and others, and they stole or discovered (but usually stole) wealth and redistributed it among the poor. The group is represented by a symbol that they all wore somewhere on their clothing, consisting of the two theatre masks (comedy and tragedy), a beanstalk, a red ribbon, an axe and a knife (pictured right). Fans have nicknamed this group the "Merry Men" due to Jack's character being partially based on Robin Hood. In the series' thirteenth installment, Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow, it is said that this group did refer to themselves as the Merry Men. Notable Members It seems to be that the group was made up of more than four people, but we only know about four of the members for certain: *Emma *Jack *Rach Neumann (possible former member, deceased) *Raphael (former, deceased) Relevant Parables Jack and the Beanstalk (from Jack and the Sky Kingdom) There was once a young lad named Jack. Outraged by the poverty he saw plague friends and family while the rich grew richer, Jack picked fat pockets and shared his spoils with all. Soon, Jack made his way into the world of treasure hunting with a group of like-minded friends; eager to expand his efforts to help the poor. It was during their travels that Jack heard of the legend of a kingdom in the sky. With the help of his fiancee Emma, he acquired the 'magic beans' that grew into a giant beanstalk. At the top, Jack and his friends found the lost kingdom. But in the midst of a raid, they fell under the attack of three powerful guardians. At the sudden onslaught, Jack fled to the ground and chopped the beanstalk down. By the time he regained his senses, Jack realized that Emma and his friends were now trapped. Wracked with guilt, Jack resided in a small cottage by the beanstalk stump for years, desperately searching for a way to rescue them. Little did he know, one day, his efforts would set a terrible plot's wheels in motion once again. The Mercenary King of the Sky Kingdom (from Jack and the Sky Kingdom Once upon a time, there was a poor but honorable King, who was determined to rebuild his kingdom's fortune. One day, his appetite for gold suddenly grew insatiable. The Queen, in despair of his greed, took their daughter in hand and left him. The King suffered many lonely years without them, but his obsession with treasure only flourished. One day, a strange witch came to sell him 'the most valuable treasure in the world'. And it was from this witch that the King learned of his beloved Queen's death and her most unexpected final wish: that the world be purged and remade into one of beauty and peace. The grieving King vowed to honor her memory with the sacrifice of his greatest treasure. He decided to unleash the Shard on the day a meteor shower would rain closest to the earth, a rare occurrence that happened only once every millennium. To protect the rest of his treasure, the King used magic to raise his kingdom into the sky. Though magic ensured the King's long life, his plans were thwarted by a petty thief named Jack, who had unwittingly stolen the key that would unleash the treasure. Though Jack escaped, the rest of his gang was left behind. And there was one woman who reminded the King very much of his beloved Queen and their young daughter... The Adventures of Lady Emma (from Jack and the Sky Kingdom) The story begins with a noble-born lady named Emma. Unsatisfied with her mundane lifestyle, she rebelled against her family and trained under the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. During patrols, Emma saved a young man by the name of Jack, a fortune hunter with a charming smile and tales of adventure. They fell in love and she left the Sisters for a future with him. Jack had a dream as well, in the form of the elusive kingdom in the sky and the heist of a lifetime. But all his research fell to naught, until Emma gave him the magic beans that had been in her family's possession for generations, a secret heirloom connected to the kingdom. But the kingdom proved to be as treacherous as it was bountiful. Emma found herself abandoned by the man she loved and at the mercy of the King and three Princes of the kingdom. Unexpectedly, the King claimed Emma as his descendant, proven by her possession of the magic beans. He treated her like a daughter, but Emma soon realized the King had been bewitched to set upon a nefarious path that would destroy the world. Emma knew she would need help to stop the King. She sabotaged the floating kingdom, exposing its location, and hoped it would alert the attention of the Fairytale Detective before the island's destruction went too far. Trivia *Several members seem to have an alternative version of the group's symbol. For example, Emma only has the mask of comedy on her insignia. It is not currently known why some of their symbols are different, though it is possible Jack changed it after the Sky Kingdom incident. **This would make the most sense, as the group was happy before they were trapped in the Sky Kingdom (with the exception of Jack). Because of his loneliness and sadness, Jack added the tragedy mask to the insignia making it official in future games. Gallery Jacks diary.jpg Jacks album.jpg Emmaibox.jpg Jack-on-boat-close.jpg Raphael 1.jpg Rachibox.jpg Category:Jack and the Sky Kingdom Category:Affiliations Category:Minor Characters